


Trine Interview 2

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Command Trine are doing a comm link interview, and Starscream is asked about his... ah, relationship?... with Skyfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trine Interview 2

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, here they are in an audio interview answering anon questions. It was kinda an exercise for me to try to get their ‘voices’ down, which is why I don’t specify who’s talking when. Hope everyone can tell who was saying what.  
> And - dedicated to you know who~ (thank you for the prompt, dear!)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Anon Asked: Starscream, what is Skyfire like in berth? What does he like?**

“Why _anon_. Nosy, aren’t you~?”

“What kinda weird question is that?”

“What, you didn’t think the ones about _us_ were strange?” A snort of disgust.

“That’s different TC, that’s _us._ ”

“Warp, your ego’s almost as large as--"

“If you _must_ know, my dear anonymous, Skyfire is quite… _delectable._ You would never guess it, but he likes to be restrained, likes to pretend that it’s all out of his control. Meanwhile, it’s _exceedingly_ obvious that he’s _enjoying_ every little thing I do to him.” There’s a slight, pleased purr in the speaker’s vocalizer.  “And then there’s the… _other_ times. So wonderfully conflicted as to what he wants…. He gets so _deliciously_ angry and fierce. There are times he pins me down and--"

>> PART OF THIS AUDIO RECORDING HAS BEEN CENSORED AS INAPPROPRIATE FOR MOST AUDIENCES. CONTINUE PLAYBACK FROM AFTER CENSORED PORTION? Y/N __

>> Y

“--does that satisfy your… _curiosity_ , dear listener?”

There’s a long silence in the recording. Faintly, there might be a softly vented ‘wow’ in the background.

“C-can you repeat that last part? I wanna take notes….”

“…. _Why_ am I in the same trine as you two again?” 


End file.
